The PLL Games
by BadBitchMonaV
Summary: Ten of the PLL cast are placed in a Hunger Games like scenario.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. This was basically a real life hunger games. I'm sure me and the four liars were the targets. Hi it's me, Mona Vanderwaal. I woke up in a giant dome today; that definitely wasn't as cozy as my bedroom. We were on small platforms and there's glass all around us so we can't get out. To my left was Hanna Marin, and to my right was… Redcoat. Besides us three it's; Aria, Spencer, Emily, Melissa, Shauna, Jenna, and the other Redcoat.

In front of us were a small variety of weapons. Besides weapons there were some random bags and what looked like a medical kit. For the first time I realized everyone was in jump suits except the two Redcoats' and me, I was dressed all in the black including the hoodie. That's when a voice that sounded suspiciously like someone's I've heard before start speaking.

"Hello ladies. You've all seen the movie The Hunger Games, correct?" It spoke. "This is basically the same as The Hunger Games just run around and kill each other until one of you wins. Oh and escaping isn't possible." I could hear something shutting off so I assumed it was done speaking. That's when the giant clock above us started counting down. It started at 60 and kept going down.

30…29…28…A lot of the girls were crying. Others (like Spencer) seemed generally angry. 10…9…8…I was getting really nervous, and scared. A bell went off and the glass sunk down below the platform. Everyone started running, some away some towards the supplies.

I was running so fast when I got to the knives. I picked them up and ran towards the woods as fast as I could. I turned around to see spencer escaping with something, also Melissa escaping with something in the opposite direction. But poor Shauna had obviously gotten caught by the two redcoats. They were kicking her and then one grabbed a nearby axe. I just turned and kept on running and soon heard cannon shots just like in the movies.

I alternated running and walking for a while until I got to a small pond. I was afraid it was poisonous or something but I ended up drinking from it anyways. After that it was starting to get dark and I decided to find somewhere nearby to sleep. I crawled behind a big tree and covered myself in leaves for protection and warmth. That's when I heard a group of voices conversing.

"I'm telling you it was him!" One of them yelled. It sounded like Spencer, and that's when I realized it was probably the four girls.

"Spencer! Stop accusing my boyfriend!" Aria yelled back. I see team Sparia was on the rocks.

"Guys, look!" A third voice, I think Emily, chimed in. I looked too and in the sky was a picture of Shauna and underneath was her birth and death date, which was today. They all got quiet and eventually started walking away. I gave a sigh of relief and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Me and One of the Red Devils**

I woke up the next morning thankful that I made it through the night. I assumed everyone had because the cannon probably would've woken me up. I stood up and realized I was absolutely smoldering in all black attire underneath the baking sun. I remove my sweat pants and underneath was the same type of jumpsuit things the other girls had on. I unzipped the hoodie and went back to the small pond I saw yesterday. I took a drink and decided to go look for a little food.

I walked around for a while and eventually found a little bush with berries on them. I popped two or three in my mouth and realized I hadn't died yet so I started devouring a lot more of them. I also put a few in my hoodie and sweatpants pockets. That's when I heard rustling from the bushes behind me.

I looked back and there was nothing, but when I turned back around I was face to face with Hanna Marin. She scared the crap out of me so I tried to run but she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back towards her.

"How could you do this?" She screamed at me.

"I didn't do any of this!" I yelled back, flabbergasted she could even think I had anything to do with this.

"Why should I believe you?" Her voice not as loud as it initially was.

"If I did this, why would I make myself participate?" It was a perfect alibi and actually true. She just stared at me, probably not knowing what to believe. "Are the other three waiting to ambush me?" I asked her sure that they were going to jump out and kill me at any second.

"I ditched them, but not for you, because I wanted answers." She looked down at the ground. "But now I'm going back." She started to walk away.

"So you choose them again over me?!" I yelled after her. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Mona; you only tortured me for an entire year of my life! My bad I may have trust issues." I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to because out of the corner of my eye I saw movement.

Red coat was standing less than 20 feet away wearing an Ali mask. As soon as looked over she charged right for Hanna. Hanna was defenseless and tried to run but Redcoat tackled her to the ground. I got out my knife and ran towards redcoat. Redcoat stood up and her mask fell off revealing her face. It was Cece Drake.

She threw me on the ground, and started kicking me. Then she got a hand axe out of her jacket and I saw her swing it in Hanna's direction. I saw blood, heard screaming, and saw Hanna's body go limp.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed and stabbed her in the leg. She fell to the ground and I took my opportunity. I climbed on top of her and stabbed her right in the stomach. I stabbed her again, and again, and again, and again. I really stopped keeping track after thirty. I rolled off of Cece and crawled over to Hanna's body.

"Hanna…" I held her too much chest and started bawling. I eventually got up and started rummaging through Cece's pockets and found a few little packs of food. I slowly put my sweats back on and realized all the berries had been crushed in the fight. "Of course," I thought to myself. I put the packs of food in my disgusting pockets anyway and that's when I heard a voice.

"Mona…" It was barely audible. I looked up and the three girls were standing about fifty feet away from me. I realized I had my knife still out and dead Hanna was laying in front of me; I realized what was going on. I had no choice but to run. I ran faster than I ever had in my life because I could hear someone running after me. After a while they stopped the chase and went back.

I sank to the ground after the chase and cried for a while. I saw two names appear in the sky that night Hanna Marin and Cece Drake. Both showed their birth and death dates. After that it took me a few hours to finally fall asleep. I don't think I slept very long either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sending a message**

I didn't sleep very long because I heard a cannon shot. It sounded pretty far away but still it was probably time to relocate anyway. I got up and started slowly walking the straight forward. I started to think about everything that happened.

So, I wonder who was behind this and why they want all ten of us dead. Also, where did they get all the money to afford a giant arena? Also where would you even buy a freaking arena? Also why the then of us? What did we girls ever do to this person to make them hate us so much? And even though I'm supposed to be the mean evil girl I feel absolutely horrible about murdering Cece. She was human being just like me. And Hanna, She didn't deserve this.

That's when I stopped thinking because I saw an absolutely horrific scene. Melissa's Body was hanging from a tree limb. She had been hung but that wasn't the only thing that happened to her obviously.

Whoever killed her had put her through hell before her death. She had a huge wound in her stomach probably from a knife or sword or something. Also there were giant slashes on her arms and blood trickling all the way down them. Upon approaching this scene I didn't even notice what was on the tree behind her, a note.

I slowly walked over to it and opened it. It was written in blood.

"I know you killed Cece, and if you think this bad just wait until I find you. – Kisses"

How the hell did Ali know I killed Cece? I looked up at Melissa again and burst into tears. I was honestly afraid what would happen to me if she did this to Melissa. And I don't understand why she had to kill Melissa to send a message to me. I threw the message on the ground.

That's when I heard voices approaching behind me. I sprinted behind the nearest bush and just listening and occasionally peeked out to see what was going on. I saw Aria walk into the clearing first. She stopped dead in her tracks then I saw Emily come out and do the exact same thing. Lastly Spencer walked into the clearing and just stared at what was hanging from the nearby tree.

She just fell to the ground while the other two girls tried to comfort her. Emily noticed the note on the ground and went to pick it up.

"I know you killed Cece, and if you think this bad just wait until I find you. – Kisses" Emily read aloud. Aria covered her mouth and started bawling while holding Spencer. I started to feel really bad for Spencer because she had just discovered her sister's mutilated body.

"The other Redcoat is coming after us. After they saw us with Cece's body they must have assumed we killed her, but it was obviously Mona right after she got done killing…" Emily's voice trailed off not wanting to say Hanna's name. "Guys we need to get out of here before she comes back for us."

"I agree" Spencer mumbled, she probably didn't want to look at the body anymore. Emily helped her get up and they walked towards me. I sunk into the shadows as much as I could and they went right past me.

Aria walked past later. "Wait guys I'm going to go get the note I'll catch up later." Aria stopped and Emily agreed and she and Spencer kept on walking. She waited until they were out of visible range and spoke. "You have three seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you." I watched as she pulled a pistol out of pocket turned around and pointed it right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please don't kill me, I never touched Hanna!" I pleaded to Aria. I honestly couldn't believe Aria was threatening me, especially at gunpoint. I never could've imagined things would turn out like this. I heard a small noise behind her and was sure it was Emily and possibly Spencer coming back to kill me. I looked behind Aria and the other Redcoat was standing there watching us. I screamed and pointed behind Aria and she turned around and looked.

Redcoat started running at Aria and Aria must've been in shock because she was just standing there. I pulled out a knife and threw it and I saw it hit the mask Redcoat was wearing. Redcoat fell on the ground and I grabbed Aria by the arm and we started running away from Redcoat. Redcoat stood up and covered her face because lying next to her was a mask with a knife in it. I didn't see who it was though because I was too busy running.

Aria and I ran and eventually we ended up all the way back at the little pond that I had drank from the first night this started. I heard footsteps behind us. I spun around and could see Redcoat still chasing us through the woods. We both started running again and quickly after the pond the area became unfamiliar to me.

I could hear water flowing further ahead of me so I ran up the hill and when I got to the top I saw a stream. The stream was pretty wide, flowing moderately fast, and looked to be somewhat deep. I kept running and eventually we made it to the edge of the stream. I looked back and Redcoat was running down the hill.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "We have to jump!" I shouted to Aria. She responded with a petrified look. She shook her head as to say no. I looked back and Redcoat was approaching on us fast.

Realizing there was no time left I pushed Aria into the stream and jumped in after her. As soon as I got in I realized the current was really strong and every time I would get air it would suck me back down again. I looked back and saw Ali's face not the mask, her real face. It overwhelmed me with emotions and I saw her smirk because she probably knew we were going to die. She slowly walked away. I kept trying to swim up every time the current pushed me down but to no avail. Eventually it overpowered me and I blacked out.

I woke up and it was night time and I went to sit up but someone put a hand on my shoulder and I lay back down. I smelled smoke like from a fire and I looked over and Aria was poking the fire with a stick. Aria and I were the only people there so that means she must've somehow saved me.

"You saved me?" I questioned her.

"Aren't you glad I took swimming lessons as a kid?" She laughed. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I tried to express my gratitude but how does one give thanks when there life has been saved.

I sat up and this time she didn't try to stop me. I noticed that we were on a long prairie with no trees, or shrubs, only grass. I couldn't see nor hear the stream so I inferred that Aria had gotten us far away so Ali wouldn't see the fire.

"How do you think Jenna is doing?" I asked her trying to make light conversation.

"While you were out Melissa and Jenna's names appeared in the sky, but I guess you wouldn't know that. I just wonder how Spencer is holding up; she probably thinks I ditched her."

"I think she knows that you wouldn't leave her without a really good reason." I chimed in. "Did you see Ali?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why do you think she would try to kill us?" She looked at me as if I had all of the answers when in reality I knew the same amount of information as she did.

"Well I mean we knew she was messed up before this all happened because she was still Redcoat and also she is probably trying to win just like everyone else." I tried my best to explain to her what I thought about the situation.

"It's just so hard to believe because we were friends." She said she shed a small tear but quickly wiped it away. "How exactly did Hanna die?" She asked me her voice breaking.

"Hanna came and tracked me down, I have no idea how she found me. We were arguing because she thought I somehow had something to do with this whole thing. Then Cece just appeared out of nowhere. She tackled Hanna and I tried to attack but she threw me off, and then Cece just did it. I was so mad because Cece had just taken my only friend away from me. So I grabbed one of my knives and stabbed her, a lot." I trailed off, the grisly details too much for me to continue speaking about.

Aria started whimpering and brought her knees up to her face. I scooted over to her and gave her a hug trying to comfort her. I didn't really know how though because Aria and I were never really friends. She abruptly stood up and started to speak.

"I'm going to drink from the stream because I haven't drunk since the first night." She sauntered slowly away. After she left it got really freaking creepy because the only thing around was me and some grass. I decided to just lie down and try to sleep. It took a long time to finally fall asleep.


End file.
